I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to an improved device for creating smooth joints between sheets of gypsum type wallboard, and more particularly to an improved gypsum board sanding tool incorporating a dust collecting feature.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
In joining adjacent sheets of gypsum wallboard to form a smooth continuous appearance to the wall, the practice in the past has been to apply a tape to the seam and then cover that tape with several layers of joint cement, with each layer being feathered out a greater distance from the seam. Once the joint cement or plaster is so applied, it is necessary to then sand the seam with a fine sand paper to remove any irregularities which might have been caused by the trolling tool.
The sanding operation in the past has been quite messy. The fine dust particles created during the sanding operation can be drawn into the building's heating system and spread throughout the building's interior requiring extensive clean-up efforts.
Still in accordance with the prior art, the commonly used sanding tool comprised a planar paddle, typically having a handle on one side thereof and a foam rubber pad on the other. Stretched across the foam rubber pad would be a piece of replaceable sandpaper. The function of the foam pad is to limit slipping between the paper surface of the sandpaper and the paddle to which it is attached. It is also known to couple a paddle to an elongated wooden or metal handle by means of a universal joint so that seams between gypsum board panels on a ceiling surface can be reached from the floor. The U-joint allows the face of the sanding tool to remain in parallel contact with the wall or ceiling surface being sanded as the handle is pushed back and forth in a sanding stroke.